German registered utility model DE 77 11 111 U discloses a pivoting device for intermediate shelves or racks of corner cupboards. The pivoting device consist of a support frame to be mounted to a central column of the corner cupboard. In a horizontal plane the support frame is pivotable by 90°. The intermediate shelf or rack is mounted to the support frame in such a way that it is slidable in a longitudinal direction.
German patent application publication DE 37 30 832 A1, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,300, discloses a revolving shelf for a corner cupboard equipped with a pull-out device. A truss is to be fixed to a corpus of the corner cupboard so that it is pivotable about a vertical pivot axis. To the truss, drawer rails for supporting the revolving shelf are fixed. By a coupling mechanism, the pivot movement of the truss with respect to the corpus is coupled with the linear pull-out movement of the revolving shelf with respect to the truss in such a way that the revolving shelf in the pulled-out position does not strike against the corpus. The coupling mechanism is formed by a curved track guiding with one guiding organ to be fixed to the corpus and another guiding organ engaging the one guiding organ and fixed to the revolving shelf. The other guiding organ fixed to the revolving shelf is a guiding groove realised on the underside of the revolving shelf, and the guiding organ fixed to the corpus is a guiding pin. The guiding groove has a curved portion which, at least at one of its ends, continuously merges into a straight portion parallel to the drawer rails. In this way, though the pivoting movement of the truss and the linear pull-out movement of the revolving shelf flow into one another, they are, apart from the merge region, separated in such a way that the revolving shelf is either pivoted around the vertical pivot axis with the truss or is linearly pulled out from the truss.
European patent EP 2 253 244 B1 discloses a pivoting and pulling-out fitting for a lower shelf in a corner cupboard which comprises a truss held in the corner cupboard pivotable around a vertical pivot axis, an intermediate truss pivotable with respect to the truss around a further pivot axis parallel to the pivot axis of the truss but offset to it, and drawer rails on which the lower shelf is linearly slidable with respect to the intermediate truss. During the entire movement, the pivot movement of the intermediate truss with respect to the truss is controlled by a forced guide element fixed to the corpus. The forced guide element is a slotted guiding piece arranged on a console supporting the second pivot axis of the truss A cam follower placed on the intermediate truss engages this slotted guiding piece. The forced guide element is designed in such a way that in a starting phase of a pivot movement by which the lower shelf is pivoted out of the corner cupboard it hinders a rotation of the intermediate truss with regard to the truss. Additionally, the lower shelf is guided directly on the truss via a guiding device designed in such a way that, in the starting phase of the pivoting movement, it blocks a sliding movement of the lower shelf with regard to the intermediate truss and the truss. Furthermore, the guiding device is designed in such a way that, in an end phase of a movement of the lower shelf, after it has been pivoted out of the corner cupboard, it only allows for a sliding movement of the lower shelf with regard to the intermediate truss and blocks a rotation of the intermediate truss with regard to the truss. Therefore, here, too, the pivoting movement and the pulling-out movement of the lower truss are only overlaid in a central merge region again.
European patent application publication EP 1 616 503 A2, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 7,318,631 B2, discloses a corner cupboard comprising an interior which is cuboid in outline and accessible from the front by about half via a cupboard door. In the corner cupboard, at least one one-part tray of approximately semi-circular shape is supported. By means of a fitting, the tray is movable from an inner position into an outer position in which the tray towards the front juts out over the plane of the opening of the door of the corner cupboard. The fitting comprises an at least nearly vertical support column and two control levers attached with a joint on the underside of the tray. The first control lever is pivotable around the support column mounted in the interior next to the door opening and the second control lever is pivotable around an axis of a support bearing which is parallel to the support column. The support bearing is arranged close to the door opening on the side wall of the corner cupboard limiting the door opening. The tray makes a movement controlled by both control levers when transferring from the inner position into the outer position and the other way around. In its outer position, the tray does not only lie in front of the door opening but it also extends to the side from the door and to the side of the corner cupboard juts out over the door opening. Therefore, there has to be space for pulling the tray out into its outer position.
European patent application publication EP 2 092 850 A1, corresponding to EP 2 092 850 B1, discloses a fitting for a corner cupboard for a movable guiding of at least one tray between an inner position in an interior of the corner cupboard and an outer position in which the tray at least partially juts out over a plane of an opening of the door of the corner cupboard. The fitting comprises a support arm for supporting the tray on the one hand mounted pivotably around a pivot axis that is spatially fixed at least in a mounted position and on the other hand mounted pivotably in a support location on the corresponding tray and at least one control device for controlling the tray movement between the inner and the outer position. The control device comprises a first single control lever and a second single control lever which each are supported pivotably on the one hand around a spatially fixed joint axis and on the other hand around a pivot axis fixed with respect to the tray. Both pivot axes fixed with respect to the tray are arranged on the same side of the tray with respect to the support location of the support arm. In the support location, the tray is not only supported pivotably with respect to the support arm but by means of a guiding device is also linearly movable. In other words, the pivot bearing of the tray is slidable along the support arm. As an alternative, the support arm comprises two support arm parts connected with each other in a jointed way via a connecting joint in order to realise a variable effective length of the support arm between its spatially fixed pivot axis and the pivot axis between it and the tray.
European patent application publication EP 2 064 971 A1 discloses a fitting for a corner cupboard, which movably guides at least one tray between an inner position in an interior of the corner cupboard and an outer position in which the tray at least partially juts out over a plane of an opening of the door of the corner cupboard. The fitting comprises a support arm for supporting the tray on the one hand supported pivotably around a pivot axis that is spatially fixed in its mounted state and on the other hand pivotably supported in a support location on the corresponding tray and a control device for controlling the tray movement between the inner and the outer position. The control device comprises a first multi-joint lever rodding and a second multi-joint lever rodding which each are supported pivotably on the one hand around a joint axis that is spatially fixed in the mounted state of the tray and on the other hand around a pivot axis fixed with respect to the tray. The two pivot axes are arranged with a distance towards one another, where the pivot axis of the first multi-joint lever rodding is arranged in the region of the support location. In the region of the support location, in which the support arm is supported on the corresponding tray, the tray rests rotatably on a guiding sleeve which is guided to be linearly movable on the support arm.
There still is a need of a fitting for a corner cupboard within which a pivoting movement and a pulling-out movement of a tray are overlaid with each other to form a harmonic overall movement which brings the tray out of the interior of the corner cupboard and in front of its door opening with a substantial part of its area.